hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tendencies
Tendencies is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Background This track finds Hollywood Undead unleashing their inner extreme metal personas. J-Dog told Artist Direct: "I've been getting into heavier music lately like Suicide Silence. When we wrote Tendencies, I wanted to make a song that kids would just go nuts to when we played it. Kids start moshpits at our shows. Not every song we have is the best mosh song, so I wanted to make a song kids could go crazy for. Tendencies came out like that." Official Lyrics You know it's Johnny 3 when you watch that body fall When you fuck with J3T, he's like "fuck it, kill ‘em all" Ain't nobody, bad boy, we'll feed you to them fucking dogs I'll keep on playing saint, you keep begging me to stop I ain't a good shot, baby, but I'm on a roll You better get down, lady, someone's turning cold Now it's time to meet your maker, hear the tolling of the bell Fucking kill you again when I see you in hell (Now it's time meet your maker, hear the tolling of the bell) (Fucking kill you again when I see you in hell, bitch!) Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let now the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our lives So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight You know it's hard to breathe with the knife up to your throat And it's impossible to see down the barrel of smoke And now you're starting to choke, you hope it's all in your mind It's time to hit the deck like it's a fucking drive-by It ain't possible to manage all the carnage and the damage And an animal like me can use it all to my advantage You're the first to hit the floor 'cause you know that we stay lit We're kicking in your door 'cause we ain't nothing to fuck with (You're the first to hit the floor 'cause you know that we stay lit) (We're kicking in your door 'cause we ain't nothing to fuck with) Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let now the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our lives So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down (Get down!) There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down (Get down!) There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down (Get down! Get down!) There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down (Get down! Get down!) And the land of the weak will put you to sleep Put you to sleep, yeah, put you to sleep Look to the sky as you beg for your life Beg for your life, yeah, beg for your life Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let now the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our lives So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - gang vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - gang vocals *J-Dog - piano, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, guitar, organ, production, programming *Ben Grosse - mixing *Daren Pfeifer - drums Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Kevin Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Kevin Dudley and Sean Curiel, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *In the song Bottle and a Gun from Swan Songs, a similar claim is made by Charlie Scene and Funny Man, saying "Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with!" This claim is made by J-Dog in this song. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:2011 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Official Lyrics Category:All six